Organization THIRTEEN
by xooxu
Summary: One of Vexen's experiments goes VERY wrong. Now, Xemnas is left to babysit 12 13 year olds. Popcorn, movies, puperty, pizzas, zit cream, and a sugar high, bipolar Zexion all are in the way of Xemnas's plan to get Kingdom Hearts. OOC currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! I am EVIL for making this ... but I finally saw a picture of Zexion! YAY ME! So anyway, I thought, "How old is this guy, anyway?" It turns out that he's somewhere in his thirties, I'm sad to say. But when I first saw the picture, I thought he was around Roxas's age, maybe younger. Then I thought about how cool it would be if the organization was my age, THEN I COULD THINK THEY'RE ALL HOT WITHOUT WEIRD STARES FROM MY FRIENDS! Well, then I thought, "HEY! I'M A FANFICTIONIST! I COULD MAKE THEM THIRTEEN!" So I did! All I have to say is ... POOR XEMNAS! Oh, and even though Zexion is like thirty, I'm making him in his mid-twenties. Just to make some of the pairings less gross.

Disclaimer: Sorry to say that I'm not an owner of any rights of Kingdom Hearts, KH COM, or KH2. Wish I were though, I'D BE RICH! ... AND JAPANESE!

Summary: One of Vexen's experiments goes wrong ... very wrong. Now Xemnas is left to deal with twelve thirteen year olds. Pizza, zit-cream, puberty, Kingdom Hearts 2, and a sugar-high, bipolar Zexion all stand in the way of his goals to get Kingdom Hearts. We shall mourn the loss of his sanity ... then laugh in his face.

----

**WHEEE! WE'RE THIRTEEN!**

Zexion walked around the white corridors of Castle Oblivion, hand shoved in his pockets, looking more emo than usual, and trying to ignore the blonde following him. "C'mon, Zexy! I'll be FUN!" Demyx whined/pleaded.

"..." Zexion stopped and stared at the obviously insane seventeen year old wannabe rock-star. He shook his head and ignored the witty comment that popped in his mind, continuing to walk.

"C'MON, Zexion! When was the last time you did something for the hell of it?!"

"When you got you're head stuck in between the bars of your own bed. I decided to raid you're room ... 'for the hell of it', to quote you." Zexion stopped, "How did you get out again? Wait ... how did you even get STUCK?"

Demyx stopped and blushed, "I ... um ... we ... uh, um? I was, um ... uh ... drunk ... and Axel ... THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! THE POINT IS that you should come! PLEASE?!?!"

Zexion gave Demyx a questioning look _'Demyx and Axel ... ?' _" ... I see no point in going. All it will be is making fun Vexen's latest experiment."

"PLEASE?! Zexy, if you don't agree to go, I'LL DRAG YOU!"

"... What? Demyx ... are you ... sugar high?"

"Maybe ... I donno ... I DID eat five boxes of triple-chocolate brownies ..."

"I'd consider that a sugar high."

"... SO WILL YOU COME?!?!?!"

"Will you stop asking if I say yes?"

Demyx gave him a obvious look, "UH-DUR!"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Demyx went to hug Zexion, but the blue-haired man leaned back each time the teen came closer. "C'mon, Zexy! You know you want a hug!"

"..." Zexion sighed and felt that he could no longer bend back without falling, and he didn't want Demyx falling on top of him; who knew how that would end up? (... Shutter ...) He stopped and let the blonde wrap his arms around him. "Grrrrr..." he growled.

"See! Told ya you wanned a hug!" Demyx released the man and took off running in the opposite direction, "C'mon, Zexy! It starts in a minute!"

Zexion stood there and watched the teen run off before muttering, "He should be very afraid. Or dead ... I'll go with dead." He started walking toward Vexen's room ... then realized that he was a nobody. He summoned a big black thingy (a/n: gotta love my vocabulary! XD!) and instantly stepped right out side of Vexen's room. He waited a minute before Demyx showed up.

"HEY! How'd you ... ?!"

Zexion ignored him then nodded at the door.

"Can't YOU open it?"

"... I'm not a ... 'door' ... person."

"What?"

"Just open the dang door."

Giving Zexion a weird stare, rightfully too, Demyx leaned forward to open the door. Inside were all of the Organization member, minus Xemnas, who possibly had more "important" things to do ... like consult his teddy bear about all his secrets against all of the other members, or his infamous tea party he had every-so often with the said teddy. Good times, good times.

"So, watcha got for us this time, Vex?" Larxene said, unfazed and not caring if the "scientist" answered.

"I bet it's another one of those 'I can prove we have hearts' machine." Luxord said, also not caring if he was replied.

"Why are we here again?" Axel asked Roxas, as if no one else could here him ... not like he cared.

"So we can make fun of another one of Vexen's failed experiments." Roxas said in the same tone.

Vexen looked ticked off, so Zexion noticed. But no one else seamed to, except Demyx. Marluxia was talking to Larxene and Luxord as if Vexen wasn't there, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexeaus, and Saix were talking bored-ly. Axel and Roxas were also talking to each other as if the experimenter wasn't there.

"Um ... Vexen."

"WHAT?!"

"Watcha got for us today?"

Vexen, didn't reply, of course. He just walked over to some big, shiny, important-looking thing and pulled a couple of levers. It began to give a whirling noise, and started emitting a bright light that blended from green to blue to purple to green again. But other than the light whooshing noise, it was quiet. Vexen sighed, "This is supposed to break time continuum and reverse it's affects to place the users in the broken area of time."

Demyx looked confused, "What?"

Zexion sighed, "It's a time machine."

"OH!" Demyx exclaimed, "I knew that! ... What does it do?"

The blue haired man slapped his forehead and sighed louder, "It takes you back in time."

"Oh ... okay."

"OOH!" The three that had been talking about the new invention looked back to see Axel, Larxene, Marluxia and Lexeaus all looking memorized at the new colors. "So pretty," Axel said, then let out a small scream as Roxas hit him over the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"So, what is it?" Lexeaus asked as he watched the "pretty" colors.

"I bet twenty bucks it's already broken," Luxord said to Marluxia.

"I bet it'll break because of Axel," Marluxia said back, showing twenty bucks.

"I bet it'll be Larxene," Xigbar said, equaling the other two's bets.

"I bet that Vexen will break it." Saix said.

Then there was a loud snap inside the machine, and the whirling noise grew louder. The calm, cool colors turning into a chaotic mess of random colors that gave you a headache if you stared too long. "U-oh." Vexen said as he began to step further away from the machine.

"Told ya," Luxord said as he counted his newly acquired sixty dollars.

Then there was a really big snap, and finally, the large shiny silver machine sent out a blinding blue light that cover the entire room.

"Zexy?!?! What's going on?!" Demyx screamed as all of the organization members cried out in pain. The machine was obviously sending out more than light."

The blue haired man fell to the floor, yelling out as the stinging sensation overcame him, and he lost consciousness.

----

A/N: Dun dun DUUN! A cliff hanger!!! Oh no!!! How will all the people who care survive?!?!?! Don't ask me. I couldn't care less.

So, they'll all be thirteen when they wake up. And just so you know, the over all main character is Zexion, but there might be some other issues with the other members. If there are any requests for how people look, post them now! For I'm going to start writing Chapter 2 soon. I've already got Zexion, Axel, and Demyx down. And maybe Larxene. And remember, they'll have the same face, but they're other features can be whatever, because they're their human selves. And that means that Roxas is Sora now. You'll learn their real names in chapter 2 as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **... Oh my god. I updated. What? That never happens! Well, it did now. Sorry, but I got mad at some flamers (but I forgive them, because I don't wanna get all pissed again), then my best friend's boyfriend died, and then my grandma was diagnosed with cancer, and my mom went down to visit her at weeks at a time, then Christmas, then a lot of shit. So, more than six months later, you get chapter two. Kill me later.

Thank you, all who reviewed. Some points were brought up from flamers, and they'll all be cleared soon. I'm kinda in a writer's block moment, so sorry if this is bad. This chapter isn't that funny, but it's mostly about Zexion.

**Some new things to know:** OOC, No yaoi, No idea what pairing, they'll come along sooner or later.

---

Zexion woke up, not sure where he was. He remembered it all quickly: the experiment, the colors, and the pain. _'Oh, what fun,'_ he thought sarcastically. Sitting up, he realized he had no idea what time it was, or how long he was asleep. Vexen's lab was underground, with no window to let in any form of natural light.

Sitting up, he felt his cloak shift, and it felt much larger than he remembered, a bad sign.

Zexion looked at the machine, which had stopped whirling and flashing, a thin trail of steam emitted from one of the vents it held. He sighed and stood up ... or tried to, but stepped on the edge of his cloak, stumbling as he tripped on it. He ran a hand through his hair as he caught himself, but instead of the blue strands he was used to, it was black, with lime green stripes, and it was spiked in the back.

He though for a second. "Oh ... fuck," he said, soon realizing what had happened. Something swept over him, something he hadn't felt in how long. Something he hadn't felt ... since he had a heart. Panic. The rush of tingling and breath loss was too much for the man, who had been rather comfortable without the emotion.

He stumbled on his cloak again, but still rushed to the bathroom (which was located in each of the member's rooms) and stopped as the reflection proved what his theory. "Oh fuck," he said again to the reflection of a small thirteen year old brunette boy with green highlights and a surprising even complexion, his eyes a wide piercing blue.

Rushing back to lab, he realized, he didn't recognize any of the other eleven sleeping teens.

For the second time, the brunette felt panicked, but it wasn't the eleven other teenagers in the room, or even the fact that he was thirteen again. It was that he had felt panic. That he had felt _anything_, it scared the living shit out of him. He shut his eyes and leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom, sliding down it until he was sitting on floor. Zexion had hated his childhood, and for a good reason. He was bipolar.

That's why, after he was attacked by those stupid little heartless, and he woke up to find he couldn't feel emotions, he couldn't care less. He hated being so easily moved; he hated how easily the tears came, and how quick he was to scream at his mother or younger brother, but worst of all, how easy it was for him to fall in love, and fall out of it. God dammit, he hated his childhood.

He opened his eyes to see one of the others move, and judging by where he had fallen, and his face, Zexion guessed it was Demyx. The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, his oversized coat making him look rather innocent. He was blonde, with neon orange highlighted spikes the drooped close to the tip of their spike. He looked like he was care free, and smiled sleepily, before opening his aqua blue eyes and seeing the frightened boy, sitting against the doorframe.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked, which made the now thirteen year old blonde scream and jump back.

"Who are you?! Zexion, save me!" He looked around for the Zexion he knew, but saw no one he remembered. Zexion watched his expression change as he tripped over his overly large cloak, and he realized he couldn't find a familiar face. "Where am I?!"

The brunette felt another familiar emotion: humor. The boy laughed so hard, he was lucky he was already leaning on the doorframe, or else he would have fallen over. His eyes started to tear up and he clutched his stomach, unable to breath. He had no idea what was soo funny, but the look on Demyx's face, a look of utter confusion and fear, made him laugh even more.

"Oh ... my god ... Dem ... y-your face!" He gasped through laughs.

Demyx continued staring, unaware that one more had woken up. "Will you shut up! I'm trying to sleep!!"

Zexion looked at the new voice, a red haired boy, his hair long and flowing, comfortably sleeping next to ... Sora? Zexion smiled at the boy he once knew as Roxas. "Axel, I suggest looking a mirror," Zexion said shifting closer the sleeping Sora. At least he knew who this was.

The red head sat up and gave the brunette one look, "Who the fuck?"

"Zexion."

"What?!" both Axel and the forgotten Demyx said simultaneously.

"Hey, Roxas, wake up." Zexion nudged the boy Sora's shoulder, and the boy stirred, his eyes opening slowly.

"Ah!" the forgotten duo strikes again, now noticing the boy Zexion called Roxas, but the spiky brown suggested Sora. "What's goin on!" Demyx panicked.

"Like I said," Zexion said, helping Roxas sit up, "go look in the mirror. It's right there," the boy pointed to the bathroom.

Both rushed to the tiny roomed, and screamed. Roxas looked confused, "Hey, what's up?" he asked calmly to the strange boy holding his shoulder.

"Hello Sora."

"... Hello Zexion ... right?"

Zexion smiled, so glad that Roxas actually the smart one.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!!" came a screeching from the bathroom, which woke several of the other members.

"Shut up ..." said a black haired boy that lay where Vexen fell.

Zexion suddenly felt very tired, stressing at the idea of telling every that they were now thirteen year old children that were perfectly able of feeling emotion, and he had no idea how any of this had happened. He sighed and smiled at Roxas.

---

It was a couple hours later, after everyone had finally caught on that they were not, in fact, nobodies at their current age anymore, but now thirteen year olds with hearts. Nobody dared to say anything.

"But ... but how?" ask Larxene, a tall, hot pink haired girl with a big chest and very thin waist.

Everyone looked to Vexen, since it was his machine that had backfired. "Well," he began. He was small, with glasses, and short black hair. He didn't have the stress marks or rings under his eyes anymore. He's face was full and looked much more boyish than the much older version of him. "I don't really know. The machine supposed to take you to another time, but keeping you as you are. But when it broke, it kept us in the same time, but made us all thirteen."

"Why do we feel emotions?" Everyone looked at Zexion, who obviously was the only one that cared.

"Zex, I've always felt ..." Demyx trailed off, looking at the smaller boy, running his hands through his hair.

Vexen sighed, "No, you haven't. You remember your emotions. You remember familiar situations, and so you remember what it felt like when it happened. You make yourself feel. But ... why did you notice, Zexion?"

Zexion smiled, "I was bipolar. I was always in love with a different person each week, or so mad at my family and friends, or crying to myself. So when I became a nobody, I tried to forget what it felt like. When I couldn't control my emotions, I panicked."

"So ... you were bipolar?" Marluxia asked, a worried look within his blue eyes as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair that barely passed his ears.

Zexion nodded.

Luxord, a tall red haired boy with piercing ice blue eyes and dynamic facial features, nodded, "So why do we feel them without thinking about it?"

Vexen paused, enter tangling his fingers and resting his chin on them. He stared at the floor, and refused to say anything for awhile. "We have hearts. We were turned into what we were at the age of thirteen, as we would have been on this day of that year. We weren't nobodies, so we can't become something that didn't exist. So ... I don't know how ... but, we ... _re-grew_ our hearts."

"So," Roxas, who had changed his hair, washing out all of the hair-gel and cutting it some until it curled just behind his ears, "what would have happened if one of us had been a nobody when they were thirteen?"

"They would still be a nobody, because of the same terms. If they had become a Nobody at thirteen, then they couldn't become a thirteen year old person, since there was no person to become."

Saix sighed, a bulky boy with black, spiky hair and only one scar across his face, groaned, getting the attention of the other members. "Who's gonna tell Xemnas?"

---

**A/N: **I'm soo sorry for the wait. I blame only myself. And flamers. ; No, seriously, I'm really sorry. Ever forgive me? Please review, just to tell me how mad you are at me for never updating.

If you have any questions, ask em. I'm gonna introduce what everyone looks like tomorrow, and start going into it deeper. You'll learn names and everything. And I have and idea!

**CONTEST! W00T! **So here it is: draw the characters as teenagers! That' all there is! It will be graded by creativity, and by each charater, not as the whole group. So you can just enter Axel, or just Demyx, or just Zexion. You can enter up to three times for each character, but each entry removes the first. So post it online, or just email it to me. The winner gets ... ummm ... COOKIES! And JUICE! No, seriously ... erm ... I'll get back to you on that.

SORRY AGAIN!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yeah. I might as well be dead, cuz everyone will kill me for waiting this effing long to update. Don't ask, and don't tell me, I don't want to know how long it takes me to write _ONE CHAPTER_!! And it isn't that good. Just a filler chapter kinda.

You have my full permission to kill for this.

**Warnings/Disclaimer: **I have absolutely nothing to warn you about, other than suckiness and a complete lack of a plot in this one. _Maybe_ a swear or two, but not likely. And I don't own Organization XII, just Axel and Roxas figurines. XD

-- -- --

Demyx had had a good life. He and life had actually been good friends, and it treated him well, dealing him the good cards, all the luck in the world. Demian Asako was the type of person you just couldn't _not_ love. Who knew what it was about him—the way he smiled, his great sense of humor, his musical talent—but he made you love him. He might not have been the brightest, or "best", but who the heck cared when you had what you wanted? Life. That's what Demy had wanted. He had it planned, too: college and career and everything. He was going to be a sitar player, with a record label deal and a full college scholarship. But for whatever reason, whatever twisted, messed-up reason that only God could comprehend, life stopped be Demy's friend when he turned seventeen. Instead, it was stolen by those stupid little black thieves with big yellow eyes.

Demy couldn't really remember the first few days or so, none of them could: it was all too much. He did remember someone asking him his name. "Demy." It wasn't the exact truth, but it was more commonly used than Demian. Demyx should really have been Medaxin or Dexmani or Xidemna (he liked the last the best), but he never got around to correcting himself, and slowly he found himself not caring all together.

-- -- --

Saying, "Xemnas looks pissed off," would have been an understatement in Demyx's opinion. A good comparison: an ill-tempered drunk driver that just smashed into a tree whose wife just wouldn't shut up. Actually, only Demyx could automatically think of something like that, but that was a completely different story.

"What. Happened."

Somehow Xemnas managed to command those two words, a feat that "Obedient Little Dem-Dem" could never do. Especially now that his lovable emotions were kicking in. Before, when he was nothing, he could make himself scary if he really tried; he could make himself serious, violent, able... Now, he knew—to Xemnas's disappointment—that was impossible.

All twelve were silent. None of them were oh so willing to tell the "leader" their current situation. It made matters worse that they had interrupted a teddy-tea-party. Demyx looked across at all of the young faces he would call roommates if he called them anything. He could see the similarity in some so easily, but other seamed far too different to be anyone he knew.

Demyx's eye's fell upon number VI. Zexion seemed so different, but the exact same. Demyx noticed habits in the boy that, if he thought about it, had always been there, but seemed emphasized. The way he sat in the high white chairs—knees together, leaning into the arm-rest, arm propping his head up with a fist—portrayed itself so differently, although Demyx was certain it was close to, if not the same as, the way he always sat during a meeting.

For half of a second, Demyx found himself wondering why he cared.

"I will give you. One. More chance. What. _Happened_." Demyx speculated if Xehanort had been able to sound that frightening without raising his voice at all.

-- -- --

"You have hearts."

"Correct."

"But you still have powers."

"Also correct."

"You're all thirteen."

"Yes."

"You have no clue how to fix this."

Vexen was silent, but Demyx knew exactly what he was thinking: "Why would we want to?"

Xemnas sighed, "Greeeeat." With that, a portal was summoned, and their "great leader" disappeared.

No one moved, even though, technically, the meeting was adjourned. "I think that went well. At least no mad squirrels were present." Axel actually had a point, but that was, once again, a completely different story.

Zexion smiled a little, which didn't escape Demyx, then disappeared through his own portal, the first to go.

"What now? Our leader just walks away, but it isn't like that for us. We have needs now. We were nobodies, nothing. We didn't need anything regularly, just something every now and then. Hell, we're _thirteen_. What're we supposed to do?" And everything Marluxia said was in fact true: before it was an occasional thing to have a regular meal, and only for self-satisfaction of feeling human. Sleep was rare unless the nobody was actually expending large amounts of energy. And nobodies didn't age. Vexen actually wasn't the oldest of the nobodies, just the one with the oldest body. Zexion was eighteen when the heartless first came to his home, but that was almost fifteen years ago. So even though he was still young on the outside, now even younger, he had seen the life of a thirty-four year old. Vexen was only thirty-two in a thirty year used body, or was. And now, they need to take care of themselves to look good, unlike previous endeavors.

Zoning out was a good thing to Demyx, but not while he was thinking. "Let's have a party."

"What?"

"I don't know. Everyone's making this seem like it's 'such a horrible event, oh whatever shall we do?!'" Demyx made up an impression, "Weren't we trying to get our hearts back? Wasn't that the whole point of this," he made a general gesture to everything around him, "the Organization, the Castles, chasing the keyblades? Why not celebrate? It might not have been the plan, but who cares?"

"It would anger our leader," Saix pointed out. And he was correct, Xemnas was the only one not whole.

"He's got 'teddy.'" Xigbar snickered. And surprisingly, Saix laughed with him.

"It doesn't solve anything, though," Roxas spoke up. "We're still thirteen, in a giant castle that we might not be welcome in anymore, with little food and no funds. And no toothpaste."

Surprisingly, or at least surprisingly to Demyx, a portal appeared over Zexion's chair, and Zexion plopped down into it. "What did I miss?"

"We're having a party," Larxene answered.

Zexion looked around before sarcastically saying, "Not much of one, if you ask me. Like sixth grade dance."

Demyx found that surprisingly funny, letting out a small giggle. Something along the lines of _"how surprising, how surprised I am at everything,"_ passed through Demyx's head. Just slightly less smart sounding. "Where were you?"

Zexion gave him a funny look, "And you care…why, again? If I might ask?"

"Cuz there are still no rabid squirrels, which is a rare occurance when someone disappears," Axel mentioned.

"No, I was not squirrel hunting. I promise. Back to the party?"

"That's it … minus the obviously," Vexen answered.

"What's obvious?" Marluxia questioned. (a/n: Ugh, this is starting to sound like "Dick, Jane, and Spot.")

"Well, we have the owner of our current residence mad at us, we're broke and going to be hungry soon, half of us don't have beds in our room, and we have no toothpaste—(("Toothpaste?"))—therefore, we need jobs."

Silence rang the meeting hall as each digested what that meant in there own way. The simplest thought in the room was "Whoo-hoo. A trip to Twilight Town. Just love pushing carts up a hill with a wooden sword."

-- -- --

**A/N:** Told you it was sucky, huh?

I mentioned this in the last chater, but no one did anything, (and I haven't really helped you out any, huh?), but that character design contest is still open.

Next Chapter: I'm just going to list what everyone looks like, cuz I'm having a hard time keeping up with who I've already described. XD


End file.
